Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(8-k)-(-8k+7)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{8-k}{)} - (-8k+7) $ $ {-8+k} - (-8k+7) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -8+k {-1(}\gray{-8k+7}{)} $ $ -8+k + {8k-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {k + 8k} {-8 - 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {9k} {-8 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9k} {-15}$ The simplified expression is $9k-15$